


you, and my feelings about you

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Dialogue-Only, Erotic Poetry, Experimental Style, Fix-It of Sorts, Free Verse, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Non-Graphic Smut, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Season/Series 02, THIS SPOILS S02E13 MIZUMONO !!, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: like that? be honestNo, not like thisyou want all of meI have alwaysand i wanted outAnd you still doWill and Hannibal reconcile.( for the Lower Your Damn Standards challenge: sloppy creating. :p )
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598914
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 1: sloppy creating





	you, and my feelings about you

**Author's Note:**

> 'Week 1: sloppy creating. Something unpolished, whatever that means for you.'
> 
> this one was written in a day, is dialogue-only and vaguely NSFW. let's see how it goes.

take me in your arms

_Of course, my dear_

stop talking like that

_Barely begun_

want you to listen

_All I have done_

can't be serious

_What do you fear?_

_I'm right here with you_

that's the problem

_And why might that be?_

doesn't matter

_I'm listening now_

i don't want that

_What do you desire?_

touch me like that

it's why we're here, right?

_If you wish, dear_

what do you want, though?

_And you digress_

i reciprocate

_Where I can see_

you like that; that's good

_You know I do_

_You use me well, yes_

how'd i use you?

_I think that you know_

but you don't, right?

_Think you aren't ready_

ridiculous

_No, only honest_

saying i'm not?

just — let me kiss you

_After I've said_

like that? be honest

_No, not like this_

you want all of me

_I have always_

and i wanted out

_And you still do_

_I cannot blame you_

for what? tell me

_Nothing left to say_

only to do

_Priorities shift_

like me under

_You — incredible_

lies i've told you

going to get caught

_Only I'll be_

in my arms — no more

_Want it to end?_

duplicity in

_It's what you are_

my intentions, now

_I will miss you_

_Abigail and I_

what is that? no

_Won't want you away_

Abby's alive?

_While we're in Florence_

_I_ — forgive you

 _You_ forgive me _, Will?_

Don't leave me here

I don't want to be

_Don't understand_

Alone, without your

_With no Bureau_

Understanding, now

_You're free — with me_

I understand, too

_Let's come away_

_She wants to see you_

Leave that syringe

_Write to Alana_

Now you've caught me

_Feed all your dogs, dear_

You shouldn't hide

_I'll show you Florence_

Behind bodies

Perhaps we'll make love

_For the first time_

Yes, this wasn't... _true_

_We'll see it through_

Truly I know you

_Know me again_

Want to try again?

_I will know you._

**Author's Note:**

> well hi there,  
> *chucks this poem in your vague direction* ohhhh heck i hope i did this whole challenge thing right!  
> thank you for reading; i hope you enjoyed,  
> \- kit.
> 
> (P.S.: comments always appreciated~ ♥)


End file.
